Breathe life into me
by Lucky Amy
Summary: Dean Winchester said yes to Michael during the apocolapse. He lost everything but what hurts most was losing Sam. "Dean please promise me that you wont look for me and live a normal life",were Sam's last words. But instead of going to Lisa he went far away where he lived alone for 6 years. Will someone save him and give him the happy ending he deserve or will he live alone Forever?
1. Meeting Dean Winchester

It was 9 Pm I was standing on the terrace drinking beer and looking at the stars. How beautiful and pretty they look at night. How peaceful. When I was a kid my mother always said that when someone dies they become a star. My mother died when I was 10 years old from a car accident. I bet she became the most shinning star. I saw one some distance away and it felt like my mom was watching me and smiling at me. Sometime I swear I could hear her lullaby's which she used to sing for me and smell her sweet scent. I missed her so much. I wish she was here, then things could have been so different. I was lost in my thoughts when someone grabbed me from behind out of nowhere.

Hey Amanda whatcha thinking? Peyton said when I turned back and then she started laughing hysterically.

Peyton…you scared the shit out of me. What are you doing here? I thought you said you were coming over tomorrow. I said and then saw that she wasn't alone Alice and Shirley were with her too.

I thought that….wait a minute let me rephrase that we thought we could come over tonight since your dad and you whore of a step mother is not here. Peyton said showing me a crate of beer, a bag of large pretzels and a few Sweet 17 magazines.

Okay you could have called me, sorry guys I am just not feeling like it. I said.

Oh come on! Don't be a Bitch. You will feel like it once we hit the music and put some beer in you. Shirley said taking my hand and pulling me with her to my room.

Seriously Amanda you need to re-decorate your room. It sucks bad. You know maybe we will help you with that. Throw some paint around these walls. Hang some porn posters and you are set. Brooke said looking around my room checking it out like it was the first time she was here.

My room was Simple with just sky blue walls and a single bed. There was a table in the corner with my books on it. And finally the Teddy bears on my bed which was the only thing I had left of my mom apart from my mother's locket that I stole from her jewellery box when she died since my step mother took over all of her things. My mother gave me one teddy every year on my birthday because I was a big sucker for those.

Yeah Yeah I know you guys hate my room but its not going to change so stop saying that every time you come here. I said.

Okay well we were just helping but never mind. Let's get the party started. Peyton said turning the sound up of the Speakers. It played if you wanna be my lover by the spice girls. We all started dancing madly and then came the pillow fight. By 11:30 we were all pretty wasted and me and Shirley were lying on the bed while other were lying on the floor.

Hey you know what... I had sex with Matt last week. I finally lost my virginity But he never called back and when I see him at school he just walk away and ignores me. Brooke said slowly looking at the ceiling.

What ….You what...You had sex with that asshole. I said sitting up. I warned you didn't I, but you just don't listen do you?

Well he is so cute I couldn't resist him Amanda. She said still looking at me.

Yeah she is right. He is. Peyton said taking Brooke's side

I second that. Shirley said looking at Peyton and standing up and sitting on the couch.

No he is not. I can't believe you can do something like that. I said getting a little angry.

Well what would you do if you like a guy and he asks you to sleep with him? Brooke said and all three of them looked at me.

Well for starters I wouldn't sleep with someone who don't respects me and just want to get in my pants. I said trying to make a point.

Well okay I made a mistake but I am gonna kick his ass tomorrow. Brooke said and I could see that she really meant that.

Well you know who I want to sleep with. Shirley said taking a sip of her beer.

Who? I asked.

Ryan…Oh my god he is so hot and has the body of a god. She said and everyone nodded their head in agreement.

Well do u know who Amanda wants to sleep with? Peyton said and everyone looked at her curiously including me.

That old Dean guy, who lives at the end of the street . In that small house with all that weird signs on his walls. Peyton said and I threw a pillow at her.

What oh come she does not. That guy is a psycho. Totally weird, you know he never comes out of his house in the day. This one time I went with my mom to invite him to our house warming party three years ago and he just closed the door at our face. He was very cute though but totally scary. I still get the chills when I hear about him. Brooke said making a scary face which made me laugh but of course I laughed inside, couldn't laugh at her face and upset her.

Yeah she is right. My mom told me, she went to a bar with her friends and he was sitting there having tequila shots. My mom said he was very handsome. But then he talked to a girl and they left. Scary people have needs to I guess. Peyton said and I just couldn't hold my laughter back anymore and started laughing.

Well what are you smiling about? You don't trust us? Shirley asked getting upset.

You guys are such story makers. He is not a scary or weird guy. He is a normal man, I saw him two weeks ago at the CD's shop. He looked every bit of normal to me. I said looking at them all.

Well have you ever talked to him? No right. She said answering her own question. Then how do you know? If you aren't scared of him then why don't you go to his house now? Peyton said with a serious face.

Yeah. Right. I bet you can't go there because you can talk the talk but you can't walk the walk Amanda. Brooke said In support of Peyton.

What are you guys idiots. I am not breaking in someone's house. You can go to jail for that and my step mom will kill me for that. I said.

You are just a chicken… I bet you can't make it in that house for like 5 mins. Peyton said.

I am not a chicken. I literally shouted.

Yeah right. Shirley said and they all started laughing. And that was all I can take.

Okay you know what bitches. Challenge accepted. I am not scared of anything. I said pointing my finger at them. Let's go.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Where's the flashlight. I asked checking my bag.

Wait a minute..Oh Amanda I forgot to pack it. Brooke said.

Brooke! You idiot there are some rules you need to break in someone's house the most imp one of that is to always have your flash light with you. Peyton said smacking Brooke on her shoulder.

Its okay guys seriously don't fight I'll manage and wait if I don't come out in half an hour call 911 okay? I said and they nodded and then I used my bobby pin to pick the lock and went inside slowly closing the door behind leaving them all hiding behind the tress.

I looked around. It was a normal house, a little dusty but normal. He had some posters on the walls of Metallica and led zeppelin. And I saw a small kitchen with empty food canes everywhere. As I looked around I saw some weird signs on the walls, maybe these were of a band's like that of the blue oyster or colt something and there was a little frame on the study table. There were three guys in it and a girl and a woman. The girl had blonde hair and was very pretty. They all looked very happy. It made me wonder what happened to them and why is he living here all alone. He looked around 30 in that picture. I wondered what his age was now. Then I heard some voices coming from upstairs like someone was moaning something. Slowly I climbed the stairs and found his room and looked through the lock to see what was making these sounds.

Ahhh dean! Don't stop… oh my god right there. That woman was saying constantly kissing him.

Oh don't worry baby I can do this all night. He said kissing her back.

Ewwww. I suddenly looked away making an 'I am going to puke soon' kind of face. Just as I was about to turn back and go home, something started barking at me. I suddenly turned around and saw what it was, and what I saw made my color yellow. There was this dog barking at me but thank god he was inside an other room but he smelt me or felt my presence whatever but anyhow he knew I was there.

He continued barking and suddenly dean attention turned to him. Excuse me my darling I will be back. He said and started putting his night gown on when I suddenly ran down the stairs and went out of the house.

Brooke, Shirley where are you? I slowly said but came no reply so I looked behind the tress but there were not there but instead I found a note on the ground.

Hey Amanda!

Honey don't mind, we know that he is not dangerous and just weird. We were just messing with you too see if you were brave enough and congrats you are. : P so we have to go there's a party downtown and we can't wait. And if you didn't make it then we will call the cops tomorrow.

Idiotic Bitches. I mumbled and went home. I really needed a good night sleep to forget what I saw and to be sober when my parents come home tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up and went straight to the washroom to get a hot bath. I had a lot of work to do today the first of which was to clean the mess my so called best friends made last night. Just as I bend down to pick the last bag of garbage outside I noticed something was missing. My mother's locket. I lost it. Shit!, I said when I remembered when I was looking through the door it must have became loose. It was very old and it's lock kind of broke three days ago. I had to see it again and again to make sure I didn't lost it, which I obviously did now. I was cursing myself when I heard someone knocking on the door. It can't be my parents. They were supposed to be home till 12 o clock and it was just 10:30. I made my way towards the door and opened it. I didn't took much time to recognize who it was. It was Dean Winchester with his DOG and they were both looking at me curiously. I suddenly got scared but kept my calm thinking how could he know I broke in his house last night right. I told myself.

Hey can I help you? I asked trying to not show emotions but I was sweating heavily.

Yeah. I guess this belongs to you. He said handing me my locket.

Oh yeah this! Hah… where did you find this? I lost it three days ago. I lied.

Don't worry! I wont call the cops. You are not the first kid to break into my house to see if I was a monster or not. He said smiling. I could see his hazel eyes shinning in the sun and his angel like face. So my god he is so handsome I thought to myself.

I sincerely apologize for that, it was a stupid bet it won't happen again. I promise. I said meaning my every word.

It's okay just next time try not to come at a time when …you know…he said and I smiled.

Yeah deal. Hey why don't you come in? People say I make the best coffee. I said

No I really should go. I have some work to do. He said and I could see he was just making excuses.

Oh please just for 5 mins. You gave my locket back to me so it's the least I can do. I insisted.

Okay but I have to go early. He said coming inside the house.

Yeah just 5 mins. Come on in. Have a seat. I said and went to the kitchen.

I was constantly eyeing him when his color changed. It felt like he was hearing something. I ignored it and was just about to put the coffee in the cups when the phone rang. I picked it up and what I heard bought my world upside down. I literally fainted and dean suddenly came over and picked me up.

Are you okay? Who was that? Amanda …Amanda. He said skaking me. What happened?

My parents…they got killed …how could they … they just ….that women said it was a bear attack. But they were in Vegas. How could a bear come in their hotel room and kill them. I slowly said and begin to cry.

Dean put the phone to his ears and talked to the lady. I could see his expressions changed. He put the phone down and looked at me.

We need to go now! He said. Come on get up, We don't have much time. He said picking me up. His dog started barking at the same time.

But what…where...Don't you understand my parents just died? I shouted

I understand everything. Trust me they will be coming for you too so let me save you while I still can. He said calmly putting his hand on my face.

From what? I asked crying hysterically.

Hell hounds. He said and I looked at him not understanding a word he was saying.

Hell what? I asked

We don't have much time. He said and asked me to trust him. I nodded my head in response and he went upstairs packed a bag and we went out leaving my house behind. I cursed myself for trusting a stranger but my senses was not working properly so I just did what he asked.

Okay guys I couldn't sleep last night and then this story idea came to my mind so I wrote this although it's 6 am in the morning and I have a lot of study to do since my exams are coming near. But you guys are the best so whatever right. I hope you like the story. I promise to upload the next chapter in a few days. Hope you like it. Do review. They make my day and tell me that you like my work.


	2. My guardian

Amanda's POV

Come on in. He said as he opened the door of his house. I just silently followed him, my eyes filled with tears. Have a seat. I'll be back in a bit. He said and was just about to turn away when I finally spoke up.

What the hell am I doing here? What the hell would you bring me here? I asked.

Look I'll answer your entire question just …trust me okay? Just give me a minute and I'll come back and explain everything to you because god knows even I don't have the slightest idea of what's happening. Dean said.

No …forget it you know what? I am leaving. I said and picked up my back but a voice came from behind me causing me to jump slightly from fear.

Dean you called me? That man in a white trench coat asked and dean stepped forward.

Yes I did. Dean said and then hugged that man. So long castiel. It's good to see you.

You too dean. I see you already have her here. That man castiel said looking at me.

Who the hell is he and where did he came from? I asked standing there in absolute shock.

He is … castiel would you like to give your introduction? Dean said and castiel looked at me.

Hi Ms Amanda, My name is Castiel and I am an angel of the lord. He said.

Yeah right and I am the Queen of mars. Seriously is this some kind of joke because it's not funny especially when my parents died an hour ago. I snapped.

No ….he is really. Castiel looked at dean and he paused.

Let me show you what I am. He said and then suddenly the lights went dim and he showed me his large wings that appeared out of nowhere and all of this scared the hell out of me and I stood there speechless.

How the hell did you do that? I asked not believing what I just saw.

I told you I am an angel of the lord. He said calmly.

Yeah! So If you are really an angel as you say you are, then tell me how did my parents ended up dead by a bear attack in Vegas because they weren't anywhere near a bear. I said emphasizing on the word Vegas.

It wasn't a bear Amanda, it was hell hounds. Dean said.

Yeah right and what are those? I asked looking at both of them.

Hell hounds are dogs of hell. They collect souls that make deals. They work for The king of hell. Castiel said.

What kind of deals? My parents didn't make any deals with anyone. I asked castiel and then he told me to sit down and I did.

It all started with you mother. She couldn't be pregnant; when she found out this, she was depressed. That was around the time when Crowley was still a low level demon and was in charge of travelling through towns and making deals with innocent people. One day he found your mother in a bar drinking, so he lured her into making a deal with him. She was desperate and was going through a time when people do almost anything to get what they want. So she made a deal with him and after that she got pregnant and had you. She thought this was all a blessing and didn't even thought about that deal and moved on but she told your father everything. After 10 years the demon came back to collect her soul and that's how she died. Your father knew about this but he didn't take it serious so he and your step mother made a deal too. Their time was up and that's how they died. He said and for a minute everyone went silent. My head started spinning knowing that my mother died because of me and I started crying hysterically.

Hey are you okay? Dean said in a sympathetic voice patting on my shoulder.

Yeah I am….just gonna go to the washroom. Where is it? I asked dean

Go straight down the hall; turn right and it the last door on the left. He said and I left.

Dean's POV

Okay so castiel, you have some heavy explaining to do. I said turning my all attention to him.

I understand that. What do you want to know? Castiel asked

Well for starters, when I moved here 6 years ago you said nothing supernatural will ever follow me here. You made a shield on this town remember? I asked crossing my arms.

Yes I remember. He replied

So what the hell happened to it and how did I heard the hounds howling in her house?

Yeah I let the shield down so we could find her but I guess Crowley somehow got news of that, that's why he send his hounds and demon so they could bring her to him.

Find her? Why? You just said her parents made the deal and I understand that they were in Vegas so the hell hounds took them but what does all of this have to do with her? I asked.

Her father was scared to risk his own soul so he made a deal with Crowley that he can have his daughter if he gave him what he need. He said and it shocked me but most importantly it made me more curious.

You can't do that castiel because the last time I remembered you can't make a deal with anyone else's soul you have to give yours. So why did Crowley bend his rules for her father? I curiously asked.

Why do you think he came back to this town again after 10 years? One of the most important rule for demons is they can't hit the same town again for making deals because people can recognize them. He bends his rules because she is important to him, very important and we can't let him take her. That's why I let the angles take the shield down so we could find her before he could. Why do you think that out of all the places in the world you came here? He asked.

Because I wanted to. I gave him a straight forward answer.

It doesn't work like that dean. It was fate that bought her to your house last night. It was fate that you found her locket and your dog took you to her house. She is the chosen one and you are her guardian. That's why you found each other. He said looking in my eyes but I looked away.

I don't do this anymore Castiel. I left the hunting life behind, Sammy asked me to. This was his last wish. I said turning my back on him.

What about you going back to Lisa? That was his last wish too but you didn't go to her instead you came here.

I didn't wanted her to see me like this hell I didn't wanted Ben to see me like this. I am Broken inside Castiel. I said turning towards him. Into a million pieces. I couldn't give a life to her or to any women in that case because I don't have any. I said and tears started building into my eyes.

Dean for what it's worth I would give anything to not have you do this but you are our only hope. Castiel said coming close to me.

I can't Cass…it's too much.

Think of Sam if he would have been here he would have helped her. Castiel pleaded with me and it made me remember all the times when Sammy pleaded with me to save certain people and how we did save thousand of lives together.

What do I have to do? I asked finally giving in.

You have to take her away. Here he said giving me a piece of paper. I opened it only to find bobby's address written on it.

He would never find her there, in that town. We have made arrangements. Now I have to go. There is chaos everywhere in heaven .He said and was just about to go when I looked up at him and he smiled.

I know what you are thinking. He said. Why is she so important? Castiel said.

Yeah well tell me I am all ears. I said even though I didn't want to know because these sorts of answers are usually not good news.

She is the Key to Purgatory. He said and with that he vanished.

Amanda's POV

I came out of the washroom at just the right time and heard what that angel said about my dad trading my soul to get what he wanted. I thought for years that maybe he doesn't love me because he saw my mom in me but that ass. How could a father do this to her own daughter just so he could get rich? Yeah that's what he got from his deal. Wealth. That rotting foul-smelling ass. I hope he rots in hell. I also heard that dean was my guardian and he has to save me from something but I didn't wanted to be a burden on him and to make him do something he didn't wanted to do. I felt bad for him that he never went to the women he loved and how broken he is inside.

I saw him sitting on the sofa with a beer in his hands, his head was down facing the ground. I stood there for a second but he showed no response. It looked like he was in his thoughts. I called his name and he looked up coming back to reality.

Yeah. I am sorry I didn't saw you standing here. He apologized.

Look I heard everything. I just want you to know that it was nice meeting you and everything you did for me; I can't repay you for that. But you have already done and given enough so give me the address I'll go there by myself. You don't have to be my guardian. I grabbed the paper and kissed his cheeks and started to walk away but then I heard him call my name and I stopped and looked at him.

When Sammy died his last wish was for me to live a normal life with Lisa and Ben and never to return back into this hunting business. He said and looked at me. When we were kids …someone would beat his ass up and he would just stay there standing calm. I was the one who took his revenge and then he always freaked out and told me to stay out of his business. But I did it over and over again. He said and then smiled. We never really had a mother to look after us and Dad…he was always out there hunting. It was my responsibility to look after him, to make sure that he doesn't get hurt. He said and tears started building in his eyes but he rubbed them away. Anyway I always looked out for that bitch I even went to hell for him so he can live but he never thought about me when he said never to look for him, he never thought how much pain I have to endure living in a world where he doesn't exist. That was it and dean started crying. I sat with him on the sofa looking at him as he continued. Let me do this for him, I couldn't save him so let me save you. Please. He begged. It is for Sam.

Okay okay…I will stay. I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

You never went back because you thought someday you can bring him back right? I said and he looked at me, his hazel eyes full of pain.

Yes. He slowly said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I saw him packing the bags and putting it in his car. I stood there thinking about how my life changed in one day. I thought I had the most messed up life but it never crossed my mind that a guy we all thought was a monster, was a simple guy suffering so much pain for the last 6 years. I didn't wanted to drag him into all of this but I had no choice. I had no knowledge of their world. That one we think doesn't exist.

How can someone give their lives just so the world could live a happy and normal life? I was in my thoughts when something started licking my toes causing me to scream. I turned around to see it was dean's dog and breathed a sigh of relief.

Sam scared you didn't he? Dean asked smiling.

Sam? You named your dog after you brother. That's…unique. I said sitting on the ground and patting Sammy's head.

Well what can I say I was alone and needed a friend. So I named him Sam so I can talk to him about anything like the way I did with Sam. He said sitting down and giving him a biscuit.

So is he coming with us? I asked

Yeah of course. He said and I looked at him with happiness in my eyes.

You do know he was the one who barked at you right? He said in a serious tone but I could see he was just laughing inside making fun of me.

Yeah I Know but we are friends now aren't we Sammy? I said and Sammy started licking my face.

Woah easy there tiger. Sammy never licked any girl's face. He licked there… he paused when I looked at him and crossing my arms. Okay I am going to stop talking now and go put the rest of the bags in the car.

What are you going to do with all this stuff? I asked when he started putting the rest of the bags in the cars.

Why are you asking? He said

Because I am just jealous you get to take all of this stuff while I have nothing. You don't even let me go to my house and let me take some of my stuff. I said

Yeah that's because we can't risk the hell hounds smelling you all the way to bobby's house. I know there is a shield but if they come to know about it or somehow they tracked you down they will stop at nothing to break that shield. He said

Well I get it but…what will I wear. I said and he looked at my body and I crossed my arms.

Oh don't get the wrong idea I wasn't checking you out. You are not my type. He said and I raised my eyebrow and looked at him with an angry face.

Look it's not like that I …. Oh god! Why do I have to talk too much? He sighed. My point was Jo had some clothes over at bobby's and you are just her size so you can wear that but If you need more I'll buy it for you. He said and I nodded.

Okay. I said and he then he put the last bag in the car and Sammy hopped in the back.

Who is Jo? I asked him.

Oh god. Why do you ask so many questions? He asked sitting on the driver's seat.

And why do you never answer a single one? I asked in a sarcastic voice.

Okay that's a story for another time. He replied and put the radio on and put his key in his ignition and we drove away.

I saw my friends coming out of a restaurant and all of the people I knew were decorating the town for Christmas. They tend to do that 2 to 3 weeks before Christmas because we decorated very shop and every wall and every house in our town so it was time consuming. I thought to myself I had no idea where my life would take me and would I ever come back? Dean grabbed my hand and rubbed it slightly. Everything will be alright. He said and we left the town and leaving all of my life behind me.

_**So guys did you like it? I hope you did. Please review and you'll have the next chapter before you even know it. I love you guys. Keep reading. This chapter is dedicated to my friend zeekay. I love her very much. And an author Adrianna here who promised to help me and give me some ideas about this story because this is my favorite story so far and I want it to be PERFECT**__**.**_


End file.
